Can't Believe Our Luck
by Butterbut
Summary: Blossom Buttercup and Bubbles are all grown up and living there lives but as we all know like is not that easy at times. With affairs with CEO's and adoption papers, as well as a wedding to plan things seem to always be happening and they seem to always be asking Can't You Believe Our Luck? Original pairing and somewhat mature content. Please read and review. Love you, Butterbut


**-Buttercup-**

"Cut!" I sigh. Thank god!

"Can someone get me out of this!" A few stage members come over and undo my restraints. "Thanks." I smile and see Butch by the food and walk towards him.

"Hey there Buttercup, want any food?" He teases stuffing his face with a creampuff.

"Just kiss me you sexy idiot." he smiles and dips low kissing me his hand instantly going to my ass groping it. I lean into him but we hear a cough and I try to ignore it but she is so gosh dang persistent.

"What do you want Blossom?" I hold on to Butch and turn my head.

"Well for one stop this job and two a favor." I roll my eyes, "I need you to watch the kids for the week I'm going out of town and Dexter well..." She shakes her head. "Can you do it?" I try to answer but Butch beats me to it.

"Mmm Sorry little red BC and I were going to get it on this week can't mess with our schedule." I laugh but Blossom is unamused.

"He won't be near the kids." I roll my eyes and rubs Butch's arm.

"They love him but I will promise we won't get physical with them around." Butch spanks my ass and I smile. "Will try to keep it PG."

"Thanks. And Butch?" She turns finally looking at him. "If I didn't know you and my boss where brothers I would have never been able to tell." she turns and walks away. "I'll be there at seven."

"Yeah got it!" I yell back. "God now I have new knots." I rest my head on Butch's chest and I feel his hand move to my shoulders rubbing them. I purr into him.

"I can't believe I'm related to my prick brother either" I giggle.

"Don't mind her she just needs to get laid. She hates that she had a perfect life but it came tumbling down." I sigh "I feel for her but she needs to stop being a prick." He stops after a few minutes and I look up at him.

"So no fucking this week?" I purr kissing his neck.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Just not when the kids are home" I wink and turn around but not before seeing him do a fist pump. "Saw that!"

"Shit..." He mutters and I walk towards costumes and get changed for my next scene.

I pull on a smooth black maids dress with lace panties. I walk to makeup and sit down in my chair.

"Hey Buttercup!" I smile and give Robin a hug.

"Hey Robin how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Good, shooting a blowjob scene with Butch today which should be fun, and it's the last one for the shoot which is nice." She smiles and starts on my makeup.

"You and Butch seem to be having a good time today." I laugh.

"Yes we are and he's taking me out tonight."

"How long has it been? You and him seem to have been together for years.

"We have. It's actually five years today. "

"Wow you two are actually like the best couple, you fuck all the time maybe not with each other but you still always come home with a good fuck and an amazing guy!" She squeals and I just smile it was true Butch and I are both pornstars and amazing in bed. We're sometimes busy and tired when we got home but we still got each other no matter. We have been through so much together and we love each other no matter what.

"Hey BC!" I look up at Butch who has on a pure black tux with a green tie smiling.

"Let me guess they let you add green?" He nods and reveals from behind his back a green bow.

"Robin could you put this on her?"

"Sure!" Robin finishes and puts the bow in my hair. "Perfect!"

Butch smiles and I glance at my reflection, hair straightened so it spikes out and a simple smokey eye with pink lips.

"Master and slave." Butch purrs behind me as he hugs me from behind.

"You two are made for each other." I giggle and Butch holds me tighter.

"Okay everyone spots in ten minutes!"

"We should go babe." Butch nods and we say goodbye to Robin.

"Alright you guys I'll see you around and Buttercup we need to get together for drinks soon. So don't forget to call me."

"Will do." I give her a hug then Butch and I head over to our places.

"Action!"

Walking in slowly Iset down the tray in front of Butch. "Your tea master." I get on my knees by his legs and he pats the area next to him. I climb up on the couch. He pets my hair.

"It's been a long day baby girl do you mind giving master some relief."

"Yes whatever can make you feel better." I start to undo his pants and take out his long thick member. I start to stroke it making sure not to go too far or not do enough. I slowly feel a wetness between my legs and without thinking bring my hand down to lightly play with myself. I'm stopped by a harsh spank on the ass.

"You little selfish whore! You please only your master!" I nod and continue to suck his dick making it nice and wet. I moan as I deep throat him. I keep my hands up on his dick and bring myself down on him holding it. "Look up at me," I do so choking a little his face is twisted in pleasure and I feel his hot cum down my throat I swallow it all slowly coming back up with a pop. He smiles and kisses me as they call cut.

"Perfect! Thank you Buttercup and Butch, that's a wrap everyone!"

"We have to make it quick" I say as we drive down the highway trying avoid getting in an acident. Today was the last day of filming it was many many teasing scenes and we are ready to go, but since Blossom is bringing the kids we have to do this quick before she gets here.

"I know, but why does she always leave you in charge?" I shake my head.

"Like I know?"

"True," we pull into the driveway to our little cabin we've been living in for about two years now.

"Wait what about dinner?" He laughs and starts to get out.

"You'll eat don't worry." He heads inside quickly and I follow him after grabbing my bag from the trunk.

"Really Butch you leave me to get my own bag on our anniversary? I mean I can take care of myself but ..." I stop there are buttercups all over the floor. "Butch?"

"In the kitchen." I walk along the buttercup path and pick one up smelling it. It sounds cliche but these flowers are my favorite.

"Butch this is~" I gasp, in front of me is Butch on one knee and a small blue box.

"Buttercup. I love you I always have and I always will. And since I can't think right now I just have one thing to ask. Buttercup my one love and best friend will you marry me?" I smile and nod as he opens the box. When I see the ring I'm so happy I nodded yes because I can't believe this ring.

"Butch no! It's-it's beautiful!" He stands up and puts the emerald and diamond ring on my finger. I jump up and kiss him wrapping my legs around him. "Yes yes yes," I say between kisses. I finally pull away for a breath of air.

"Buttercup JoJo" he smiles "Could have a nice ring to it."

"If it means I'm yours and your mine I wouldn't care." He smiles and kisses me.

"Buttercup I know you live in the woods but flowers everywhere and the open door~" we turn and look at Blossom with her two boys behind her.

"Uncle Butch Aunt Buttercup!" They yell and come towards us.

"Uncle Butch could you pick me up to"

"And spin me around?" We laugh and Butch sets me down and picks them up spinning them around as he walks toward the living room with them all over him.

"I thought you said it would be PG this week Buttercup." Blossom yell whispers.

"For one that was PG and two your early it's six thirty and you said seven."

"Well I wanted to get to the airport earlier, is that such a bad thing?"

"No but you did just ruined a proposal" She looks at me stunned.

"Who's?"

"Mine you dummy," I hold out my hand. "and now we are having to watch your kids. We don't mind but honestly Bloss do you ever think about our lives and that we may not always be free.." She's looking at the ring dazed and I'm not sure how much she heard.

"That must have cost a fortune!" I nod.

"I know I almost think it's to fancy for me."

"You got that right." I roll my eyes and playfully nudge her.

"I was joking." She smiles and starts to head for the door and I follow her out to her car.

"Buttercup?" She says a she's getting in her car.

"Yeah Bloss?"

"I know you're not always free and I'm really thankful that you are always happy to watch Brett and Brendon." I open the door and give her a hug.

"Have fun in New York Bloss and don't work to hard."

"Well this trip is for work," I roll my eyes but she smiles. "I will try to have a little bit of fun though and bring you back an engagement gift."

"Bloss you know you don't have to get me anything." She moves me out of the way a little and closes the door.

"Don't be silly you got me something, so I will get you something as well." She starts the car and looks back at me.

"Have a good week." I wave as she drives away.

"You to Bloss you to." I take a deep breath and head inside to find all the boys sacked out on the couch. I smile and tap Butch. He opens his eyes and smiles.

"I think they had a long day cause as soon as the TV came on they feel asleep."

"I would have to, come on let's put them to bed and get some sleep we have to get them to school tomorrow. Then we can sleep in till Blossoms back" Butch nods and tries to get up but they grab him and snuggle him and he chuckles lightly.

"I think I'm going to have to sleep on the couch tonight." I kiss him lightly.

"I will as well then." I lay on the other side of the couch and Brett wakes up a little and snuggles up with me. I smile and close my eyes, these sweet little boys have been through so much.

 **-Blossom-**

I wake up and stretch reaching over for the warm body I fell asleep to but he's not there. I open my eyes and look over. He walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Morning Blossom how did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you." He drops his towel as he reaches for his pants and I bite my lip. " How about you?"

"Alright," he gets dressed and looks over. "Breakfast is downstairs I'll see you at the office." He zips his pants and heads out.

"Damn," I breath out and slowly get out of bed. I walk over to the bathroom and take a shower. I finally get out and get dressed for work. As I walk downstairs I find a small note by the fruit and stuff it in my pocket. I'm not like Buttercup and her appetite at all but I am starving! I eat the breakfast that Brick ordered and finish all of it. As I start to head out I grab some fruit. I look around the penthouse and blush as I grab my panties from last night off the couch. I grab my bag and do a once over of the room and leave.

 **-Bubbles-**

"Bubbles!" I mentally groan and looked up from my desk.

"Yes?" A sweet young girl walks up to the desk and I smile.

"I need some help with this paper you assigned." I nod and move my papers to the side of my desk to be graded later.

"Okay go ahead, what can I help you with." I help her through lunch and for the last few hours of school I am able to smile through, which wasn't hard because my kids kept me from sulking into the mess of papers on my desk. Todays been a good day but there is so much paperwork to work on.

I throw my bag onto the floor when I got to the apartment. I didn't bother to say hi to my husband who I knew heard me come in. I lay on my bed and sigh this feels amazing.

I woke up to pressure on my back lovely pressure on my lower back. His thumbs went up my back near my spine in circular motions. I turn to face him and smile but he didn't stop there. He took my breast into his hands and massaged them tenderly. I watch him setting my hand on his cheek after brushing away some of his shaggy blonde hair.

"I can return the favor you know?"

"No you are the one working all day I just paint and sell my art as well as yours. Nothing like the work you do." I laugh and we end up lying on the bed talking for the next few hours about almost nothing.

Boomer and I eloped when we turned eighteen, and after we went through college I became a teacher and occasional artist and he became an art teacher at an elementary school for some part time work but most days he will be in the studio.

"Are you feeling any better?" I look away and he wraps his arms around me his hand lightly rubbing my stomach. Sometimes we can't avoid talking about life.

"Yeah..." I sigh Boomer and I have been trying for a while now to get pregnant but we haven't had any luck. I've had miscarriage after miscarriage but we thought we had gotten lucky this time but after two months it seemed to go wrong. So now Boomer and I have decided to try and adopt. So this apartment has been filled to brim with stress. Boomer just holds me and tells me he will be working on the adoption papers today so I can grade and get the scores in by tonight and before thanksgiving break. We talk a little more but as the sun starts to set we eventually fall asleep wrapped around each other.

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. I reach over and grab my phone and answer it.

"Hey Bubbles!" Buttercups voice rings through the phone. I smile and roll over and lay on Boomers chest.

"Hey Buttercup how are things?"

"Good good for one I'm taking care of the twins so only a one more day till thanksgiving break and I can sleep in again. Also I thought you'd want to know that… I'm engaged!"

"You're engaged!" I scream and Boomer shoots up and grabs me.  
"What! Whats happened!"

"Buttercups getting married!" Boomer sighs and lays back down mutter somethings under his breath and I laugh at him nudging him a bit.

"Yes I am and you tell Boomer I'm sorry for waking him."

"Oh he will be fine, are you still coming up this weekend for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes we are, and don't worry about Bloss she's going to be in New York for the week so we can stay till school starts if that's alright with you."

"Are you kidding that would be amazing I haven't seen the twins in forever."

"Alright sounds good will be heading up right after school so I'll see you tonight."

"Okay Buttercup I love you and we'll see you soon."

"Love you Bubs." Boomer kisses my shoulder and I smile.

"Buttercup is bringing the kids." Boomer smiles.

"Good I miss them they remind me of me and my brothers when we were younger."

"I'm guessing a little more behaved though."

"Yes very but what do you expect they have Blossom for a mom."

"That is very true." I laugh. Boomer and I get out of bed and start to get ready for the day. As I leave Boomer is splitting adoption paperwork into sections as well as cleaning the house. I give him a kiss goodbye and head off to work.

 **Hi you guys I don't know what you guys think of this story or if I should continue it it's been in the works for a while so I finally decided to share it. I hope you like it and please review so I know whether to continue it or not. I love you all and thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
